Talking in your Sleep
by dark-night-sky
Summary: After a conversation with his fellow countries, Spain decides its time he finds out whether or not his lover is in fact in love with him as much as he was. SpainRomano, plus some side pairings. Yaoi/Slash warning. Rated for language


SpainRomano

Talking in Your Sleep

--

Spain smiled softly, running his hands through his lover's brown hair. He was supporting his head with his arm, propped up with his elbow. Romano was snoring softly, turning to bury his head in Spain's chest, dead asleep. Spain sighed and lay his head down, resting another arm over the smaller male's waist. He felt slightly uncomfortable, like he was invading Romano's privacy, but he needed to know. He shut his eyes and waited patiently for what Italy had promised him would come, thinking back to the conversation he had with the slightly eccentric country earlier that week.

--

"Trust me on this one!" Italy said loudly, smiling to himself and nodding. "He loves you more than you'll ever know!"

Spain smiled in his usual way, not totally convinced about this assumption. "I just wish I knew for sure. It'd be nice if he told me."

Italy laughed and wrapped an arm around Germany's shoulder, the latter who seemed just _mildly _irritated at this display of affection. "Look at us! I don't need Germany to say he loves me to know, he has his own little way of telling me! Our cold men have their ways of letting it slip! Well, just the other day while he was about to cum he said- OW!"

Spain chuckled. "Ow? First time you were bottom or something, Germany?"

The blond growled, flustered with embarrassment and shame, arms crossed glaring down at the heap on the floor. "Leave me the fuck out of this one; I'm not playing any part in this silly game."

Italy whined on the floor. "Why'd you hit me so hard, Germany? I'm trying to help my dearest cousin! You're always so mean to me~!"

The other two at the table stared at this display of so called 'affection', one amused and one indifferent.

"If I am not mistaken, Italy, Germany's actions contradict your words. And I thought that intercourse was supposed to be a pleasurable experience?"

"Are you telling me our little Japan's a virgin?" Spain teased, delighted at the pink tinge in the Asian's cheeks. "Such a powerful nation, yet so innocent?"

Italy smiled, recovering from his fall. "No way! Since Japan and China have been on good terms, I've heard very interesting things come from Japan's house when I sneak in to borrow rice. Did you know how well they go with tomatoes? I never thought anything except pasta would be so good!"

Japan blushed harder. "So that is where my rice went..."

"Isn't that stealing, Italy?" Spain questioned with a frown. "I don't approve."

"No way! I replace the rice with pasta! Sharing of food!" Italy hugged Japan. "Me and Japan are good friends with good food to share, _right_, Japan?"

The dark haired boy nodded silently, taking a sip of his green tea.

Spain shrugged, going back to his slightly depressed mood. "I don't know. I just don't know how to reassure myself. How do you know that China loves you, Japan?"

"China helped me develop. Besides, our relationship is purely to strengthen our bonds and alliance with each other. There is no need for something frivolous as love in our situation."

Germany grunted. "Smart move..."

Italy shakes his head definitely. "No way! I've seen the way China looks at you, so tenderly and lovingly! He says everything with his eyes!" he smiled happily. "It makes me want to open a bottle of wine to celebrate!"

"Everything makes you want to open a bottle of wine," the blond retorted, pulling his love onto his lap in attempts to calm him down.

"Wine and pasta..."

Japan frowns. "I have never noticed such a look."

"And what about England and France? Such a complicated relationship they have!" Italy says happily, ignoring the wishes from Germany that he _shuts the fuck up_. "One minute they love each other so much they'll explode, the other minute they've exploded and hate each other's guts," he sighed somewhat regretful of this predicament. "France is so scary..."

"Only you would find France scary," Germany huffed. Spain laughed in agreement.

There was a silence while the three calmer men had a sip of their respective drinks of wine, beer and tea, as the final member of the group sat thoughtfully.

"Or America and Russia?" Italy piped up suddenly, making Germany cringe. Just when he thought he'd get peace and quiet. "So competitive! So very, very, _very_ competitive! But they reserve that competitiveness for each other!" he sighed happily. "It's so sweet...ah! Look! My pasta is here!"

Japan's slightly nervous helper came out with a plate of bolognaise, setting it in front of Italy and Germany. "Ah, is there anything else you would like, Japan?"

"No, you can go home now, Indonesia. That will be all."

The dark haired girl nodded, her dark skin going slightly red. "China is also here to see you. Thank you very much, Japan. Good day."

The three calmer men had another sip of their drinks. Italy plunged fork first into his meal.

"Ah, you have guests!" came a voice from the door where Indonesia had just left. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, please come and join us, China," Japan said without even turning his head to the door. "I am afraid Indonesia just left. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Nah, I'm fine!" China replied, sitting in the chair that was originally there for Italy. "How are you all?"

Spain shrugged. "Same old same old."

"We're talking about Spain and Romano!"

China looked shocked. "Oh, is something wrong with you both? You seem so happy together..."

"No," Spain laughed awkwardly. "Everything's...fine."

"Tell me all about it!" China said confidently. "I'll be able to help."

"Jesus Christ," Germany muttered under his breath, taking a big swig and finishing off his beer. "I'm getting another."

Italy and China ignored the blond flatly, Spain having China's complete attention, and the a-bit-more-than-half eaten pasta having Italy's.

"I'm just," Spain wrinkled his nose up. "Unsure about how much Romano likes-"

"Loves!" Italy reminded.

Spain smiled and let out a silent laugh. "Okay, how much he _loves_ me."

China cocked a brow. "Have you asked him?"

"Well...no."

"I thought these European's were meant to be forward about these things," China mused to Japan.

The man looked up at China, clearly uninterested. "I tend to stay out of the emotional affairs of these people unless it benefits me. Such as a tear between Italy and Germany may have a slight impact on my own standing politically."

China's eyes narrowed, unsurprised. "Emotionless bastard."

"I did not hit you with a pan," Japan replied innocently.

Spain raised a brow at this, smiling in amused curiosity, causing China to blush. There seemed to be a lot of that going on today. "Oh? What's this about hitting people with pans, China?"

"He sneaked up on me!" China defended. "Besides, we're talking about you here. Not me."

"I can't just ask him," Spain added to China's earlier question. "I know Romano. He'd never answer that clearly. He's so embarrassed about these things."

"Like Germany!" chimed Italy, finishing off his meal. He looked around, confused. "Where did Germany go?"

Japan raised a brow. "To get more beer, did you not hear him?"

"No," Italy looked slightly put off, but cheered up in a matter of seconds when his blond lover came back into the garden. "Germany!"

Cringe.

When they were all seated again, Spain watched Italy snuggle against Germany, who didn't seem too upset and watched China steal tea from Japan, who pretended to be upset. He smiled sadly, thinking of his own relationship. Romano was so...stubborn about these things.

"There is one way..." Italy mused thoughtfully, finally comfortable. This caught everyone's attention. "Romano talks in his sleep."

Germany frowned. "How do you know?"

"He always has! I often sleep at Romano's when you kick me out," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He wakes me up sometimes with all his chatter..."

"You do the same to me," Germany mumbled under his breath. Italy either didn't hear him, or ignored him.

Spain sighed slightly. "He talks in his sleep?"

"Yes. He always has, even when we were kids."

China turned to the topic's partner. "Maybe you're asleep first normally? Or you've just gotten used to it so you block it out?"

Spain nodded. "That sounds likely. But how do I know he won't talk about random things? Like tomatoes?"

"Ah, I'm not sure, but he normally talks about important things..." Italy shrugged. "It's very odd. Can I have some of your wine?"

"Here," Spain passed it over, looking at the table cloth thoughtfully. "Finish it."

"Thank you!"

--

And that's why he was here, after pretending to fall asleep first, and then waiting for the other to do the same. He looked down at Romano, smiling at the sight of the adorable little country.

"I love you," he muttered to the smaller boy, about to head off to sleep himself, deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Mm," the noise hit his ears and made him perk up hopefully. "Love you too...tomato..."

"Tomato?" Spain asked, slightly frustrated. "So much for important."

Romano snuggled further into Spain's chest. "I want you so much, my tomato..."

Spain sighed in annoyance, figuring he might as well listen.

"I need you...stay with me."

Then, he heard what he had missed from the conversation he was having with the sleeping boy.

"Spanish tomato...so tasty..."

Tomato.

_Spain _was his tomato, he thought. He'd been talking about _Spain_, not just an ordinary tomato.

"Mm, I love you," was another mumble, and Spain felt his head beat hard against his ribcage. "Spain...Antonio."

The taller boy smashed his lips into the sleeping boy, which, of course, woke him up instantly.

"What the fuck, Spain?" Romano asked, face colouring rapidly. "I thought you were sleeping!"

Spain was grinning like an idiot. "No, I was watching you sleep."

There was a long pause.

"Italy put you up to this, didn't he?!" the embarrassed boy accused. "To listen to me while I was sleeping!"

"No," Spain shrugged. "He mentioned it, but purely so I could find something out," the smile got wider. "Something you'd never admit to me."

Romano huffed and turned over. "Fuck you; I'll have you know I was having a very, very bad _nightmare_."

"Sure thing," Spain teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso. "Whatever you say, my little tomato."

"Fucking son of a bitch..." Romano muttered. "I'm going to kill him in his sleep, and his stupid partner."

Spain was ignoring the stream of curses, too happy in his little bubble while breathing in the scent of Romano. "I love you."

That was the first time he'd said it seriously. Properly. It was different.

Romano huffed, embarrassed and scowling. "You sap."

And it continued like that. Spain would wait for Romano to fall asleep, and listen to the words that he'd never get out of the woken boy. And something changed. Spain was brighter, and Romano was calmer. China noticed it instantly, and pointed it out to Japan who had to agree, as much as he just didn't care. Italy was last to notice, mumbling to Germany how Spain never mentioned how it went, in which the blond informed his sweet that they were clearly in love.

And through those nights, Spain would mutter the words to Romano, and he could have his sappy, romantic conversations. Because the words, so meaningful and so few, came straight from Romano's unconscious. All the little secrets he would never say in his waking hours. The secrets that he keeps while he's taking in his sleep.

--

Kivea: collab with Glacey.

Inspired by the song 'Talking in your Sleep', which Glacey found on youtube. Go find it, it'll make the story better ~

My first Hetalia, thank you.

Ja ne ~

Kivea


End file.
